deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Snowballini/Survivor Tourny II
Since Dead Rising 2 has been released, I have decided to make another survivor tournament just for them. I will a list of survivors names, and the number of survivors you can vote for. To vote, just leave a comment in the comments section. The winners for that perticular part will move on to next round, and so forth. If you are familiar with the first Survivor Tourney, you probably understand what to do. 'Round 1' .' 'PART 1 Denyce Calloway LeShawndra Dawkins Gordan Dawkins Chad Elchart Doris Elchart Brittany Beck Stuart Holmes Kristin Harris Elrod Bumpkins Trixie-Lynn Horton Denyce, LeShawndra, Chad, Stuart, and Trixie-Lynn will be moving on... .' 'PART 2 John Boog Curtis Ellenton Brian Scherbey Keven Meyers Esther Alwin Kenneth Walsh Jack Ellis Lenny Mooney Snowflake the tiger Vikki Taylor Curtis, Esther, Lenny, Vikki, and Snowflake will be moving on... .' 'PART 3 Jared Davis Sven Blaaborg Jasper Sanford Cinda Smith Willa Harris Terri Glass Allen Ash Floyd Stone Jeanna Slick Linette Watkins Jared, Jasper, Cinda, Terri, and Floyd will be moving on... .' 'PART 4 Erica Mayes Rosa Collins Bessie Kent Janus Razo Danni Bodine Luz Palmer Jessica Howe Nevada Slim Jacob Skinner Richard Kelly Janus, Luz, Jessica, Danni, and Jacob will be moving on. .' 'PART 5 Nina Suhr Summer Chavez Cora Russel Gretchen Peregrine Wallace Hertzog Jonathan "Johnny Pipes" Kilpatrick Lance "Left Hand Lance" Williams Woodrow Rutherford Ray Teller Europa Westinghouse Summer, Gretchen, Johnny Pipes, Left Hand Lance, and Europa will be moving on. .' 'PART 6 'Vote for your 5 favorite survivors out of the 10 listed...' Randolph Allen Bill Montagu Bibi Love Allison Perkins Cameron Welch Juan Lee Tammy Blaine Andy Talbat Walter Morris Royce St. John Bibi, Allison, Cameron, Juan, and Andy will be moving on... .' 'PART 7 Dean Wayne Lillian Payne Camille Payne Matthew Kuss Michael Woo Dean and Michael will be moving on... .' 'WILDCARD ROUND I Kristin Harris Brittany Beck Elrod Bumpkins Kenneth Walsh Jack Ellis John Boog Sven Blaaborg Allen Ash Jeanna Slick Nevada Slim Erica Mayes Richard Kelly Woodrow Rutherford Nina Suhr Wallace Hertzog Walter Morris Tammy Blaine Royce St. John Camille Payne Lillian Payne Kenneth, Allen, and Elrod will be returning to the game... .' 'Round 2 'Survivors that have made it to Round 2' 'P1: '''Denyce, LeShawndra, Stuart, Chad, and Trixie-Lynn '''P2: '''Lenny, Esther, Curtis, Vikki, and Snowflake '''P3: Jared, Jasper, Cinda, Terri, and Floyd P4: Janus, Luz, Jessica, Danni, and Jacob P5: '''Europa, Summer, Gretchen, Johnny Pipes, and Left-Hand Lance '''P6: '''Andy, Bibi, Allison, Juan, and Cameron '''P7: '''Dean and Michael '''WC: '''Kenneth, Allen, and Elrod '''Of the 65 survivors that participated in this tourny, only 35 have made it to Round 2 Out of the 29 female survivors (including Snowflake), only 16 have made it to Round 2 Out of the 36 male survivors, only 19 have made it to Round 2 .' 'PART 1 Denyce Calloway Lenny Mooney Jared Davis Janus Razo Europa Westinghouse Andy Talbat Dean Wayne Janus, Dean, and Europa will be moving on to the next round... .' 'PART 2 Kenneth Walsh LeShawndra Dawkins Esther Alwin Jasper Sanford Jessica Howe Summer Chavez Bibi Love Kenneth, Summer, and Bibi will be moving on... . PART 3 Michael Woo Allen Ash(WC) Stuart Holmes Curtis Ellenton Cinda Smith Luz Palmer Gretchen Peregrine Allen, Gretchen, and Curtis will be moving on... .' 'PART 4 'Vote for 3 survivors out of the 7 listed'' Allison Perkins Elrod Bumpkins Vikki Taylor Terri Glass Danni Bodine Jonathan "Johnny Pipes" Kilpatrick Juan Lee '''Elrod, Vikki, and Johnny Pipes will be moving on... .' 'PART 5 Trixie-Lynn Horton Snowflake the Tiger Floyd Stone Jacob Skinner Lance "Left-hand Lance" Williams Cameron Welch Chad Elchart Snowflake, Floyd, and Cameron will be moving on... .' 'WILDCARD ROUND II Vote for 3 survivors out of the 10 listed that you want to return to the game... Denyce Calloway Jared Davis LeShawndra Dawkins Jessica Howe Luz Palmer Michael Woo Juan Lee Danni Bodine Lance "Left-Hand Lance" Williams Trixie-Lynn Horton Category:Blog posts